


Poison Plant

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Near-death Experiences, Plants, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Watch for what's growing in the garden. . . .





	Poison Plant

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: Paralysis, restrains, choking, hallucinations.

I’ve never climbed over a wall before.

Plant my heel…yikes, don’t break-

Jump!

Hand slipping on the top.

Green moss…

Plant my other heel.

Don’t fall-

Push up with my knee, and roll into an abyss.

-OW-

I’m good…I think…

-

Well.

My head hurts, and my elbow is mad, and my back is angry, and my tailbone is inflamed.

But I think I’m okay.

Brushing the crumbly leaves off my knees, I stand up.

-Something snags my wrist.

-!?

Yanking back my right arm!

Another twining around my left wrist-

Twirling tightly around my ankles-!!

As a fifth tendril snakes around my waist, I kick free!

Strain, and tug until I’ve struggled right out from under my own toes.

-Ow, my back-

. . .?

The rough greenery slides onto the grooves in the wall again, tips covered in fresh blood.

For some reason, I can’t breathe.

-

Watering eyes locate a small greenhouse in the clearing.

Barely two inches away.

It feels like a mile to walk there.

Shaking fingers fumble for the door…

Swings open at the slightest touch.

I can see someone.

A dark outline against a backdrop of emerald plants.

But they don’t see me.

-I fix that in short order when my left foot goes dead and I trip flat onto my face.

THUD

“-?”

Swooshing.

They’ve turned.

“What the-!?”

I inch my neck slowly along the dirt floor until I have a slightly-better view.

Long black hair, vivid-green eyes, and a height I would know anywhere.

“Alice-“

It takes him .2 seconds to get over here and down by my side!

“What happened!!?”

I open my mouth to tell him, and nothing appears.

…That’s a problem.

“Alice?”

My hand feebly squeaks a trail in the dirt and grasps at his arm.

“. . . “

A stray leaf is caught between my forefinger and thumb.

“-!

Of course-“

He scoops me into his arms, and whatever air I have left immediately vanishes.

“Doll’s-Eye is pretty nasty stuff…even I can’t approach it without risking death”.

Partially because of whatever poison I clearly have surging through my blood stream.

“I’ve been trying to figure out how to make peace with them for a while now”.

And partially because this guy does weird things to my heart.

“They don’t seem to want to talk however…”

He frowns.

“-Anyway, it’ll only take a minute for me to make the cure.

Just…hang on-

Don’t stop trying to breathe, and if you find yourself unable to swallow, let me know”.

Sets me down on a reclining chair, and then starts working at a separate table…

The world is turning blue.

Weird faces stare, strange noises float through my ears…

Elephants with wings, and pigs that fly.

Moans and groans straight out of a horror show.

Envy…

Uh-

How much longer?

-

My throat grows intensely dry.

Swallowing.

Right.

I have to-

Check?

I’m a bit confused.

Too much blue, and I think I’m floating.

-Cool glass at my lips.

Thick liquid sluicing into my stomach, burning like fire, by the way-

“Whoa, careful-“

I think I almost spit on him.

Gentle hand cupping my chin…

“Careful-“

Swallow-

The last dregs remind me of thick wads of glue.

Gross…

But I do force it somehow.

Cough-

Blink wildly as all the blue leaches out of my system.

“Okay.

So, in a moment, you’ll be able to breathe again, you’ll be able to move…”

“…Okay…”, I rasp.

I wait a second, then flex my fingers.

“Yesss-“

Envy Flora cracks a smile, and I practically tackle him into a hug!

“Thank you-!!”

“A-anytime. R-really-“

-

“U-um…”

He’s blushing when I pull away.

“W-what brings you here…”

-He notices.

“S-sorry-!”

Hurriedly rubbing at his cheeks.

“Huh?”

-But I thought that was cute…

“Y-you had something important to talk to me about, right?”

“-Yeah-“

Can’t forget-

“Somehow. . . .it looks like I committed a murder-but I didn’t-and now-I’m trying to figure out who did do it-“

“-Hold on”.

He shakes his head.

“A murder? You?”

“The Precogs saw me kill someone I’ve never even met".

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting around forever, we watched the Minority Report once, and this is what came of it.


End file.
